


Campfire

by evanthomashollandhiddleston



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanthomashollandhiddleston/pseuds/evanthomashollandhiddleston
Summary: Did Y/N really hate Xavier or was she just in denial?
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Campfire

It was a typical Friday afternoon. Montana had once again dragged me to an aerobics class. It wasn’t that I really minded the exercise and the music was ok (not my favorite but not bad either). The thing that made it so I’d skip it. Xavier Plympton-the class teacher. He was a cocky, blond struggling actor, but in all honesty, I could look past that. No, the part that made me loathe being around him, was how much of a fuckboy he was and how he never stopped trying to get into my pants, and I actually liked it. That was the part that really sucked, I actually liked it…him. Not that I’d ever admit it.  
Class had ended and I’d finished showering and changing. I wore a green crop top, with a black leather skirt, fishnets, and boots. I was sitting with Ray and Chet.   
“You guys here about the murders going on?” Ray asked.  
“Who hasn’t? Some people are fucking crazy.” Chet added.  
“They’re calling him the Night Stalker.” Xavier said walking over to us.   
“Well yeah. All good serial killers have a threating nickname. The Killer Clown, The Co-Ed Killer, Son of Sam, Zodiac.” I pointed out.  
“Yeah, but he’ll never be a Zodiac.” I looked over at Ray.  
“Nope. At this rate, the Stalker will beat Zodiac’s number of victims in no time, if he hasn’t already.” Xavier was just about to say something when Montana walked over with some brunette girl I saw her talking to in the locker room.  
“Everyone, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Ray, Chet, Y/N, and Xavier.” Montana introduced everyone.  
“So, what do you guys say, are you going to go to Camp Redwood with me for the summer?” Xavier asked. Everyone seemed to agree except Brooke, which was expected, and me. “What do you say, babe?”  
“A whole summer with you, I think I’ll pass.”   
“Oh, come on, Y/N! I’ll be the only chick going.” Montana complained. I sighed deeply.  
“Fine.” I saw Xavier smile widely. Brooke spent a good 5 minutes explaining why she couldn’t go. No surprise, we literally just met her.  
“Alright, we leave tomorrow around noon. I’ll pick everyone up. See ya then, babe.” Xavier winked at me and left. We all did the same  
~NEXT DAY~  
It was around 12:30 when I saw Xavier’s prized Vanta-C. I opened the van door to put in my bags and saw Brooke had decided to come. The back seats were taken and the boys took the floor. That left the front passenger’s seat for me. I went over and sat down.  
“Lucky me, I get to sit by you, all the way there.” Xavier spoke. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my slight blush.   
“Keep it in your pants there, blondie. How far away is this place anyway?” I asked.   
“About 4 ½ hours.”  
“Sweet, that means you all get to spend it listening to my cassettes.” I heard everyone except Brooke and Tana groan.  
“What’s wrong with her music?” Brooke asked clueless.  
“She exclusively listens to rock. Ozzy Osbourne, Meat Loaf, Queen. And then there’s the tape of that shitty musical she always plays.” Ray responded.  
“Shitty my ass!” I picked out a tape and put it in. “Rocky Horror is a treasure and just for that comment we’re going to listen to that one first.” I heard another collective groan. “Fuck off, you brought this on yourselves. Next time don’t stick me in the front.” The opening song from the movie was playing.  
I reached into my backpack pocket and pulled out a joint and a lighter. I lit it and took a hit.   
“Starting early there, huh?” Xavier chuckled and I pushed his arm.   
A couple hours had passed and we stopped to get gas. I was just the right amount of high, where I could feel it but my senses weren’t completely impaired. While the station attendant pumped the gas, Xavier had gone over to use the phone. The gas was done, and we were still waiting for Xavier.  
“Y/N would you go get Xavier?” Ray asked nicely. I got out of the front and went over to him. Xavier had just finished with the call and he looked worried. I had never seen him like that before.  
“X, are you OK?” He changed his expression rather quickly.   
“Yeah, I’m feelin’ rad.” Xavier replied. “Is someone finally starting to like me?”   
“In your dreams, babe.” I got back into the van. I had rolled the window down to help get rid of some of the smoke, and he went to the window.  
“You’re always in my dreams, Y/N.” He winked and went over to his side.   
After another couple hours of groaning at my music, we were there. We pulled up and were greeted by a blonde woman in her late 30s, who looked like she had a permanent stick up her ass.   
“I’m Margret Booth, owner of Camp Redwood.” She went on to explain the rules and expectations around the camp as well as showing us around. Her last rule seemed slightly shocking to me.  
“No sex?” I repeated. She continued talking about cleanliness and the soul and she left.   
“You seemed pretty upset about the no sex rule. Had anyone in mind to sleep with? Maybe me?” Xavier said.   
“I was just repeating her uptight rules and unrealistic expectations.”  
“Ok, but you aren’t denying that you want to sleep with me.” I smirked, winking and turned to unpack.   
It was about 5:30 and everyone had gathered at the mess hall for dinner. I had sat down and Xavier sat across from me. Everyone ate no problem and I decided that while the others wandered, I was going to go back to the cabin, grab my book, and read by the dock. I got it, changed into some shorts and a bright pink tank top, pulled my hair up, and went to the lake. Sitting on the dock my feet in the water I was reading a book “The Stranger Beside Me”. I was gripped in interest when I heard the wood of the dock creak from behind me. I turned quickly and saw Xavier in his tight swim bottoms.   
“What the hell are you doing?! You almost gave me heart attack.” I yelled at him.  
“Oops.” He smiled. “I was just going to go swim in the lake for a bit, when I saw you.”  
“Oh, did the actor get shy that a girl was here? Can’t perform huh?” He chuckled at my sarcasm.  
“Around you, I’m always shy.”  
“Could’ve fooled me,” I replied. I set my book down beside me as he sat next to me.  
“I really like you, ya know?”  
“No way seriously? Of course, I knew. I’ve seen you do it before. Girls really do melt when you do and say that kind of stuff.”   
“You are in no way like those girls. I actually mean it with you.” I chuckled before pushing him into the lake, laughing hard. “No cool, look at my hair!”  
“What? Isn’t that why you came down here in the first place?” Before I knew it, he had pulled me into the lake with him. “What the hell?!”  
“Well, can’t have all the fun, can I?” I hit him. “I mean it, I really like you.”   
“You’re alright.” I smiled and he leaned over and kissed me. Suddenly, some guy with a mustache walked over.   
“Careful, don’t want Margret to catch ya.” He winked and walked away, not even introducing himself. I pulled away from him and pulled myself back onto the dock, taking his towel and drying myself off.   
“Hey, that’s mine.” I heard Xavier as he got out behind me.  
“You pushed me, into the lake…in my clothes. So, it’s mine first.” I threw it at him, once I wasn’t dripping anymore. I picked up my book, careful not to get it wet. Xavier was staring at me. “What?”  
“You aren’t wearing a bra, are you?” I realized then that I was shivering and foregoing one was not the best idea, as my nipples were visible. I crossed my arms, again keeping my book away from my body.   
“You aren’t exactly hiding your excitement,” I commented. He looked down and covered himself as I winked and walked away. I purposely swayed my hips a bit as I went to the cabin.  
“Where’ve you been?” Montana asked as I walked in.   
“The lake.”  
“Why’d you go swimming with all your clothes on?” Chet asked dumbly.  
“It just seemed so fun.” I replied sarcastically. “Xavier pushed me in. I was just sitting there reading.” I went over to my bunk and pulled out a new shirt and shorts as well as underwear. I went over into a small closet and changed quickly before back out.   
“So, you and Xavier were having some fun?” Tana was just trying to irk me about him.  
“Oh yeah. Fuck right there in the lake.” I rolled my eyes. “Nothing happened.” Just then Xavier walked into the cabin and sat down by Ray. I had pulled out a towel to help dry my hair better.  
“Hey X! I heard you and Y/N were ‘hangin out’.” I smacked her in the back of the head. “Hey!”  
“Bite me.”  
“I bet Xavier gladly would,” Chet laughed. I was about to kick him, when another man entered the cabin. It was the guy who interrupted Xavier and me at the lake. He was tall with a brown hair, and a dark porn-stache but that definitely was not what drew people’s attention. No, the attention was on a certain part of his anatomy that was much larger than what someone would consider normal.   
“I’m Trevor, activities director here at Redwood. I’m going to guess you all are the councilors,” he spoke.  
“I’m Montana,” I heard her say standing up and walking over to him. I knew how she could get, and decided to focus elsewhere. I wound up staring at Xavier. He was wearing his purple jacket, and it always looked so good on him. I realized soon he was in fact staring back at me. I blushed, looking away.  
Soon, we were all heading off to the campfire. I sat next to Brooke. A join got passed around as well as some alcohol. Everyone but Brooke partook, until Margret showed up. Then her and Rita were telling the story of why the camp was closed down in the first place. Mr. Jingles and the Camp Redwood Massacre, I found it so interesting. The two left shortly after finishing their tale.  
Brooke ran off scared, Ray and Chet following. I took a hit from the joint before putting it out, as it was almost to the end. I looked over and saw Xavier and I were the only ones left.   
“Where’d Montana and Trevor go?” I asked him.  
“No clue, probably to go hook up. I mean they were practically undressing each other with their eyes.” I laughed.   
“Well, she never could resist a guy with a big…personality.” I joked. We both knew exactly what I was referring to.   
“Just the two of us now. Would you be interested in continuing what we were doing in the lake?” He asked. He was so polite about it, and so…unlike himself.   
“How about, before we do anything we talk about stuff?” He looked at me confused.  
“Like? I’ve known you a while now, what more is there to know about me?”  
“Tell me something. Something you’d never tell anyone. I need to know you trust me before we move forward.” Xavier was hesitant about answering.  
“Alright, I’ll tell you. You can’t tell anyone else. My reputation would be ruined.”  
“I swear I won’t.”  
“For a while, I was very fucked up. I was in the park, high off my ass, and I Oded. I could have died, but this guy took me to the hospital. Paid for rehab, he saved me. Little did I know, there were strings attached.   
“As a repayment, he made me star in this porno,” he was looking at the ground.  
“So, lots of actors were in porn,” I tried to reassure him. I moved my hand softly up and down his back.   
“No, it was a… gay porn.”  
“Oh,” I was surprised. I didn’t think Xavier was gay and it was crushing to my self-esteem to think he was and made out with me. I didn’t think I looked that much like a guy.  
“I’m not gay. It was gay for pay that’s it. I’m not I swear.” I chuckled a tiny bit at his reaction. “It’s not funny.”  
“You’re right, it’s not. That guy’s an asshole. You don’t deserve that. You’re sweet, and funny, and hot. You didn’t deserve that.” He looked at me smirking.  
“You know that’s the first time you ever actually complimented me. I’m hot huh?” I nudged his shoulder while he laughed.  
“Maybe a little. I don’t know maybe it’s just the weed.” He leaned over and kissed me gently.   
“You’re hot too.” I pulled him back to me and put my lips back on him. Our tongues were soon fighting each other for dominance.   
Xavier pulled me over onto his lap. He soon started suckling on my neck. I moaned at the pleasurable feeling. His hands went under my shirt and moved to my hips. They began shifting upward. I felt them start to massage my breasts. I leaned back and removed my shirt, while Xavier took off his jacket and shirt. We reconnected and I started to grind my hips down a little on his.  
“We won’t be here to long if you keep doing that.” He warned. I got up and he looked shocked. I moved my face to his.  
“Pants. You should take them off.” I smiled and quickly went about stripping myself of my shorts and my panties. Soon I was naked, and so was he.   
“Shit, Y/N, I don’t have protection.” My hands were in his hair.  
“Keep going, it’s fine.” He kissed me again and I soon lined him up with my opening I moved downward. He was bigger than my ex so it took a bit to adjust. Soon I started to moving. I moaned at the feeling.   
“That feels so good,” Xavier breathed into my ear. We continued, at some point his hand had moved down to circle my clit. Before long, we both came undone, him cumming inside me. We sat there, me on his lap with him still inside me, trying to catch our breaths.  
“That was, really good.” I said, breaking the peaceful silence surrounding us.   
“Yeah, it was.” I got up and got dressed and he did the same. “What are we now? Was it just a one-night stand?”   
“I hope not. I thought maybe we could be girlfriend and boyfriend now,” I replied. I was trying to be open with him, just as he was with me. He walked over to me and kissed me gently.   
“I thought you hated me?” He asked playfully.  
“Yeah, maybe I don’t anymore. I have yet to decide.” He chuckled and we walked back to the girl’s cabin hand in hand.


End file.
